


Distractions with Studies

by insideimasadrainbow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Studying Cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideimasadrainbow/pseuds/insideimasadrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is working on an assignment, and while Calum has the same homework, it's Friday night and he wants to go out instead of stupid homework</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions with Studies

**Author's Note:**

> Is it or is it not imaginable that Luke is being a good boy and getting homework done on time while Calum goofs off, completely uninterested with anything that has to do with school? :)
> 
> Also, it's very late where I live so I apologize for any errors I've made.

Luke was trying to study for an upcoming argument essay.

Calum was not. Truthfully the Kiwi abhorred school and its homework it so unhelpfully supplied. It was a Friday night and he could be out with his boyfriend wreaking havoc like they usually successfully would, but Luke had decided to stay turned in for the night. 

To study. 

Calum loves his boyfriend but he made it clear to the blonde that he'd have no part in that horror, thus decided to be an irritating shit and behave like a hyper child. 

So far, tossing cheetos at Luke's hunched back, singing the Little Einstein's theme song, doing a one man quartet of It's a Small World, running around the Hemming's spacious living room making airplane sounds, and repeatedly asking Luke 'What are you doing' hasn't made much improvement of getting Luke to change his mind. 

Tough cookie. But so was Calum. He would not give up!

The ravenette huffed as he sunk down next to Luke, purposely bumping the blonde in the process. The blonde was sitting down on the carpet floor in front of the coffee table. His long legs covered in his black ripped jeans were outstretched underneath it while on the surface all of his homework and textbooks were laid out. 

Calum pushed his face into Luke's neck and blew raspberries. "Let's take a break." 

Luke continued on writing down his notes. "You haven't done anything to deserve a break." he mumbled distractedly. 

Calum gave the pale skin of his boyfriend's neck a kitty lick. "Yes I do. Can't we go out tonight? It's the weekend for fuck's sake."

Luke set down his pencil and turned to give Calum a strict look. "You do realize this is all due on Monday? It's five pages and you haven't even started."

The ravenette blew out a puff of breezy air. "I-"

Luke placed a large hand over Calum's open mouth. "Don't say you'll do it tomorrow or, God forbid, Sunday because you definitely will not. I know you Cal. It's best to do it now so we can spend the next two days however we want." he dropped his hand and resumed to his homework.

Calum groaned and flopped backwards onto the soft ground. His white v-neck rode up some and revealed his smooth light caramel skin. A permanent pout graced his full lips. "What's the point if I do this stupid shit anyway? I'm already failing; every single teacher has so graciously informed me. Face it, I'm not cut out for academics like you are and you know this. What's really best is if I just drop out."

During his speech, Calum had begun prodding Luke's side with one of his bare feet. Now, Luke caught the irritable foot, stilling it with one hand. "And you know that we both know that that's not true." crystal blue eyes locked on Calum's splayed body sternly. The slender Kiwi was still pouting with his arms laid lazily above his fluffy head. His black jeans molded shapely against his hips, thighs, and legs. 

"Whatever." Calum muttered. He didn't bother to free his captured foot and opted instead to continue his pouting. It went adorably well with his squishy face Luke couldn't help but notice as he gently rubbed the foot in his hand.

"Babe, let me help you then."

The ravenette groaned once more. "And how has that worked out so far? I'm still getting D's and F's Luke. No matter how much you try to help me, I'm failing. It's not fair to you. It's not fair to me. I really do try with school but I don't go anywhere but down." Calum covered his face in frustration. Luke was quick to yank Calum's body down by his foot and moved to hover above the slender male while caressing his leg to his waist.

Calum blinked up, surprise clearly written across his face. Luke had his other hand pressed into the ground next to his Kiwi's head. The blonde leaned down with a frown on his face. "Quit talking down on yourself Calum." he reprimanded softly. "You don't give yourself enough credit."

Calum stubbornly looked away, although his face was slightly pink from their new position. "What fucking credit Luke?" he grumbled. Brown eyes widened as Luke lowered his body onto Calum's. The blonde was warm and firm, and his larger body pressed Calum's further against the carpet. Long pale fingers extracted across Calum's right cheek gently and icy blue eyes bore down into Calum's opposite mocha colored ones. 

"On school. With yourself. You're always talking down on yourself and it's very frustrating because none of what you say is true." Luke sunk lower deeper, spreading Calum's thighs apart as he did so. The Kiwi's eyes fluttered and he bit his lip at the delicious contact.

"But-" Calum started but cut himself off with a gasp when Luke lowered his face into his neck and bit into the soft flesh.

"No buts." the blonde ordered through a low mumble and closed his eyes lazily. He scraped his teeth across Calum's sensitive neck, moving with slow precision, flickering his tongue every now and then over his leftover bite marks indented in his boyfriend's skin. 

Calum cooed softly and arched into the blonde hovering above him. He was quick to loop his arms around Luke's neck and cling as the younger boy continued to feast on his neck. Luke's eyes were still closed as he suckled the delicious skin, the sound of suctioning slowly but surely filling the room. "Ahn~!" Calum whimpered after Luke licked over a sensitive area. He tightened his arms around the boy's neck and finally freed his leg only to wrap it around Luke's waist and pull him in closer.

Luke groaned as he started slow grinding into Calum. "I'm supposed to be studying." 

Calum purposely rolled his hips up with a mewl and dragged Luke down for a searing kiss. "Yeah, well now you're about to do me."

"Fine, but afterwards, promise me you'll let me help you with your homework." the blonde murmured against Calum's pouty lips. He paused his dry humping with a still of his hips and ignored his boyfriend's unhappy whine. 

"Luke-"

"I'm serious Calum." suddenly Luke gave a powerful thrust and Calum moaned.

"O-okay! Fine, you win. Please just hurry up already." 

Luke smiled and leaned down to kiss Calum. "Alright baby."


End file.
